Annabeth Joins a Sorority
by MusicalCurls
Summary: Annabeth is off to Harvard and has decided to join a sorority. This is all about the parties, boys and problems that she encounters there. Rated T for sometimes not appropriate language and maybe later chapters. DISCONTINUED FOR BEING A PILE OF CRAP
1. Welcome Surprises

_Discalmer:__ Blah, blah, blah…I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any of the characters. Also I don't own anything written about Harvard that may be partly true_

* * *

**Annabeth joins a Sorority**

**Chapter One: Welcome Surprises**

I looked up at the building in front of me. Three flours, many windows and large wooden front door. I'm nervous, but instead of taking a deep breath and carrying on with things, I was busy scrutinising the architecture of my new home for the duration of my course at Harvard.

The door was too chunky and didn't suit the building. The windows weren't evenly placed and didn't look like they opened. The walls were a suitable beige colour but then the roof was a hideous terracotta tile. Overall it was okay but I new it could be better. With a few plants along the path and at the door, a bit of staining on the front door and a new coat of paint of a more complementary colour, it would be more to my liking.

I finally concentrated on the words written on a bronze plate next to me and repeated on the building above the door. Delta Lambda, Sorority House for Harvard Students. I was here but not ready.

After staring at the sorority for another five minutes I finally decided to get it over with and go in. I picked up luggage from next to me and walked up the path to the door I didn't like. After having a silent debate with myself on whether to simply enter of knock, I rapped on the door.

I heard excited whispering on the other side of the door. A girl with long, straight brown hair and big hazel eyes opened the door smiling. She had a contagious smile, so I smiled back.

"Hi, I'm Emelia, but everyone calls me Em. You must be Annabeth! Welcome!" She had a very sweet and cheery voice. I liked her already.

She stepped back and let me enter. Looking around the inside, I realised I liked it. There were big open rooms with colourful furniture, a fire place, huge flatscreen TV and big wooden stairs made for entrances.

In the entrance way were approximately 20 girls, all different and all smiling. I didn't feel nervous anymore and knew I had chosen the perfect sorority for me.

I smiled at them and said softly, "Hey, my name is Annabeth and I am going to study Architecture." I immediately felt stupid after saying that and felt my cheeks go weird.

A few girls went "Hi Annabeth", you know like in the movies when people go to those group therapies and introduce themselves.

I started giggling and so did most of the girls. No awkward feeling or anything. Emilia stepped forward and started talking.

"So Annabeth, this is everyone. We'll have a proper gathering tonight and you will be officially introduced to everyone there. Well I'm the head of this house and any problems you have, just tell me. And this is your roommate Kim, who is also a new," she said, gesturing to this beautiful petite girl with long wavy, almost golden hair and abnormally bright green eyes.

Kim stepped forward, also smiling and said, "Lets take your stuff to our room. Oh and I'm also studying Architecture!" I noticed she had dimples when she smiled.

I followed her up the stairs to the second floor and to our room. It was large, with a big window, two beds on opposite sides of the room, two desks, a couch, small TV and even a bay window. I guessed Kim already had taken to right side so I went to the left. She had put up pictures of bands and friends on her side of the room.

"So Annabeth, what can I call you for short?"

"Annie? Whatever you want I guess, I've only ever be called Annabeth. Though my boyfriend does…" I trailed off.

"Oo, a boyfriend! How…okay nevermind we'll talk about him some other time," she said noticing my face, "anyway I am really happy that you have finally come. It was a bit lonely not being able to share the room with anyone when I got here."

"Sorry about that, I go to this summer camp and we only finished a few days ago. But now I am here and glad I got a great roommate who knows when to stop talking about something." I turned and smiled at her.

"I seem to have a talent for that. My boyfriend goes to the summer camp too and I so I knew you would be late."

I stared at her and when she realised what she said she put her covered her mouth and blushed.

We stayed silent until she broke it. "I sound like a stalker…"

"Well," I said smiling a little now, "you do. Does that mean you knew who I was before I got here?"

"Only figured out when I first got here. We were told that the last new girl, you, was going to be late. Em told us your name and seeing as your name isn't very common I kinda figured you were the one my boy mentions sometimes and so I called him and I am making no sense am I?"

"Oh no I understood. But then do you know, like _know_ about me?"

"What, you mean the dyslexia, ADHD, all of that? Sure, just like my Jason, my boyfriend."

"Is that all? Ok cool them," I breathed a sigh of relief and then turned around to continue unpacking.

She stayed silent for a while and then suddenly said very softly, "No that's not all."

I turned around and looked at her again. "What?"

"θυγάτηρ Αθηνά." _Daughter of Athena_

_

* * *

_

_Love it? Hate it? Think it's total shit? Tell me please_


	2. An Ally In All This Madness

_Disclaimer: Same as before…_

* * *

**Chapter Two: An All****y In All This Madness**

I froze. The clothes I had in my hand forgotten and I quickly turned around, knife aimed at Kim.

"How...how do you know that?" I tried sounding calm but sounded more scared.

"Would you please stop pointing that thing at me." Kim said very calmly, looking at the celestial bronze knife that was pointing at her.

I didn't listen and moved closer to her, so close that I was maybe a metre away and my knife was only a few inches from her chest.

"How do you know that?" I asked again.

"I won't answer until you put that knife away and calm down."

Kim was surprisingly cool, looking at me calmly with no fear what so ever in her face. As much as her face looked calm her body was not. She was tensed and I knew by just looking at her that if I moved the knife one more inch closer I would be on the floor within a second.

I took a step back and lowered my knife.

"Good," she smiled slightly, "I know you're surprised but didn't I just say my boyfriend went to the same camp as you. Even if that didn't mean much his name should have at least made an impression."

I thought back to our conversation a few minutes ago. "Jason? That was his name right? Jason, Jason…" I muttered to myself.

Kim stayed quiet while I thought. She had loosened up and was standing in a pose that seemed to trigger something within me. It looked sort of familiar. That pose, those eyes, beautiful yet powerful. She looked like a movie star but moved like a warrior. How she looked right now reminded me of a photograph. A photograph one of my brothers from the Athena cabin had showed me. Jason! The light bulb in my head switched on.

I looked at Kim once more and knew I was correct. She met my gaze and smiled again, as if she knew I knew.

"Jason Swatson, my half-brother, Athena cabin. You're his girlfriend, Kim Foster. He showed me a picture once."

"That's me. He has told me all about you and Percy."

"But that doesn't make sense, why would he tell you if he knew you were a normal human? And how can you speak Ancient Greek?"

"You still haven't figured that out yet. Just because some of us didn't come to camp doesn't mean we don't exist. I am a daughter Hermera, goddess of daylight and sun. My eyes should be light blue but whatever, doesn't change much."

"There aren't any of her children at camp. Actually I'm not sure I have read too much about her either."

Kim giggled at that. "There are lots of her children but they either haven't reached the age for camp yet or, like me, decided not to go. And as for the stories, well my mother is a very quiet god."

"So, how long have you known then? And I'm guessing you're dyslexic and ADHD too."

"I have known since I was ten. Found out when I started shouting fireballs from my hand. And surprisingly, I'm neither of those. It's only me though and not even my mother knows why. That and the fact I don't attract many monsters meant I didn't really need camp. Also I don't have a problem fighting, seems to come naturally to me."

"Wow, even for a demigod you're weird."

We both started sniggering, which turned into laughing, which then turned into a full on laugh attack. Looks like I had found a friend and ally in the most unlikely person.

* * *

"Ok Lambda's! We're going to hit the main club tonight and show off our new girls! Everyone be ready by………nine-fifteen!"

Em really had a loud voice, I heard her pretty clearly even with the music blasting loudly. I looked at the time to find it was already a quarter to nine. Not much time to do all I wanted.

I put the architecture book I was reading down and looked over at Kim. She was busy painting her nails bright blue. Even though that sounds like it wouldn't be a great colour, it somehow suited her.

She obviously felt me staring and looked up from her nails. "You should start getting ready, otherwise you're going to be late."

"I realised that. So I'll go shower then."

….

Needless to say we left the house closer to ten than nine-fifteen. By the time we got to the club it was packed, full of students from different sororities and fraternities. Kim and I were dancing with some of the girls while others were flirting with guys. I was really enjoying myself. Well that is until a pair of hands snaked around my waist.

"Excuse me?" I said, turning around and seeing a seriously hot blonde haired, blue eyed boy standing right behind me.

Now see, here's the thing, even though I may have found this guy hot, doesn't mean I was even slightly interested in him. I had Percy, who had passed his awkward stage and had grown irresistibly good looking, like muscles and all.

"Hey babe, my name's Evan. Haven't seen you before, you new?"

"Yes, and I would appreciate it if you would remove your hands from my waist."

"Ah, now don't be like that. I can tell you want me. So what's your name babe?"

I was getting seriously annoyed. Hot doesn't mean he could treat me like his next hook-up. His hands were still around my waist and he was edging his face closer and closer to mine.

"Ok firstly, don't ever call me babe again. Secondly, how many times must I tell you to get your fucking hands off my waist!"

"Oo, you're a feisty one hey. I like girls with a little spirit. So how about we ditch this joint and get to know one another better. What do you say?"

"Evan, leave Annabeth alone."

I pushed Evan away from me and looked around to see who the voice came from. It was Kim, who was standing behind Evan and looking none too pleased. With her were two other girls from my house, Lucy and Shayna.

"Ah Kimmy, don't be like that. I was just introducing myself to what's-her-name, Annabeth?"

"Yeah, introducing. Is that what you calling it nowadays?" Kim asked him while crossing her arms.

"So what you going to do about it? I see a girl I like and I get her. No need for you to get involved." Evan answered her, imitating her and crossing his arms.

Kim smirked and took a few steps closer to him while I just stared at her. She carried on coming closer until there were only a few centimetres of air between them. Then she started talking in this low, threatening voice.

"You see Ev, unlike you Kappas, we actually care about our sisters and if one of them doesn't like something, then neither do we. So if you're going to mess with Annabeth, then you are going to have to mess with me. And you don't want that again, do you?" she finished with a tilt of her head and an innocent smile.

"Wait, so you're a Lambda? But they're never hot! Ever!" Evan turned and asked me, looking totally perplexed.

I nodded and gave a half smile.

"Fuck! This still doesn't change what I said earlier. If I want a girl, I'll get her," he finished, giving Kim one last glare and then stalking off.

Kim came up to me and put her arm around my shoulders. "Annie, you are so screwed. When the Gammas find out about you having the campus' hottest boy after you, they aren't going to be happy. Especially seeing as their head of house, Morgan, that's here over there, already dislikes us and has the hugest crush on Evan."

She pointed in the direction of the bar to a pretty straight haired and unnatural blonde. Morgan was laughing with some of her friends and seemed to have a lot of people hanging around her. I'm guessing she's popular.

"But what if I tell her I don't like Evan? That I have a boyfriend?" I asked, my voice sounding a little pleading.

"Doesn't matter, he wants you and that's all she'll care about. But if were you, I wouldn't invite your boyfriend here," Shayna said.

"Welcome to the madness Annie," Kim said sadly, "welcome."

* * *

_Ok so how did you like this chapter? Any good? Press on those words bellow and tell me what you think! Constructive criticism accepted._

_Kisses_


	3. Yes Morgan, Whatever You Say Morgan

_Disclaimer: Once again the same…_

_AN: So I was told that maybe I should stop swearing when writing and I'm going to do so, even though if it's rated T it should be ok but never mind.__ References are being made to alcohol in this chapter so if that offends anyone then sorry. Also, I will probably stop updating so fast after this time seeing as its nearing the end of my year so lots of test and tons of parties to go to. Hope you enjoy this chapter…_

* * *

**Chapter Three: ****Yes Morgan, Whatever You Say Morgan**

"Morning sunshine!" I heard Kim say from somewhere above me.

I opened my eyes to find that I was right. Her face was hovering just above mine. I sat up and immediately lay back down. My head was killing me.

"My head hurts," I moaned.

"Well, that tends to happen when you drink. But I really didn't think you would get a hangover after one shot. How low is your tolerance?"

"Not low at all. But now I know not to accept a pick-me-up drink ever again."

"Who gave you one?"

"You know, um curly red hair, second year lawyer… Alexis, that's it!"

"Rule number one when going out with her, never ever accept her drinks. She is notorious for mixing very bad combinations."

"Nice to know," I grumbled and pulled a pillow over my head.

"Well if it helps, I have some coffee and aspirin for you."

I moved the pillow away and slowly sat up again, this time really taking my time, and gladly accepted the coffee and pill. After about twenty minutes I was feeling much better.

"So what's on the agenda today? And," I glanced at the calendar on my bedside table, "only another three days till we start learning again."

"Urg, don't remind me. But we are going to go into the city today and buy our textbooks and some supplies. Also tonight is the back-to-hell party at the Kappas. It's like a ritual and is the final party before we go back."

"But doesn't that mean I'll definitely be seeing Evan?"

"Probably, but if you stick with me you'll be fine. Ok now get up! Most of the day is already wasted." With that said, Kim jumped up from her bed where she had been sitting and skipped out the room.

Something finally occurred to me. Kim was Hermera's daughter, who was the goddess of daylight and sun right? So when would Kim be the most chirpy? That's right, at freaking eight o'clock in the morning. This was going to get seriously irritating.

* * *

We were sitting outside at a coffee shop, enjoying the warm sunshine. I had large ray-bans on, hiding the dark circles under my eyes. I was half dozing, enjoying the feel of sun on my face while the other girls were talking about who kissed who last night.

From what I gathered, Evan managed to kiss another three girls last night. What an ass. Also our one sister, Brooke, finally managed to get the guy she had been crushing on for a year to ask her out on a date. This was honestly a little like high school, with everyone engaging in the normal sharing of gossip after an event.

I had basically fallen asleep when I felt a shadow block my sun. I slightly opened my eyes to see Morgan standing right in front of me. There goes my day.

"Hi! My name's Morgan and you must be Annabeth, the new Lambda," she sounded a bit too cheery for someone who supposedly dislikes us.

"Um, hi," I said back, rather uncertainly.

Morgan looked around the table, "Hey Kimmy, Tasha, Lucy," then turned to me and continued talking, "and I've heard that Evan likes you. That's a good catch."

Ok something was definitely not right. Why was she acting so sweet and nice. I had a feeling she had an alterative motive. Let's call it Athena's intuition.

"I guess so but I am not interested," I told her.

Now I saw the real Morgan I had been hearing about come through. She started smirking and her eyes went all cold. It was very creepy. For some reason she reminded me of an army sergeant. Or Clarisse. Your pick.

"Why should I trust you? Just so you know, Evan is mine and if I see you even talking to him I will personally make your life her living hell," she whispered to me with that evil smirk of hers.

I was trying to think of something to say. Its not often one of Athena's kids are rendered speechless. So Kim, being the weird demigod she is, decides to say something instead.

"Is that jealousy I hear Morgan? Doesn't it upset you that the guy you are in love with doesn't care?"

"Oh shut up Kim!" Morgan spat at her, turned and tottered away on a serious pair of heels. It would have been a better exit if she could actually walk in them.

"Well that was fun. Now I'm craving some icecream. Who wants?"

Sometimes Kim was unbelievable.

* * *

Later that night at the Kappa's house, the place was pumping. People were kissing in corners, or simply in the middle of the room, drinking competitions were happening everywhere and people were dancing wherever there was place. Basically it was a mad house.

Besides the worry of knowing that Morgan was somewhere around here, as was Evan, I was enjoying myself. I had met lots of girls and guys who I could possibly be friends with, and was currently talking to this guy who somehow knew these girls from my boarding school in New York.

Just as I expected Morgan came up to me, followed by a little posse. I'm guessing she wanted another word with me about Evan. And I was right.

"Oh hey Annie, I see you have met Carter. So listen, I didn't think I would see you here tonight."

"Thought I would be too scared?"

"Exactly! But seeing as you are here, would you mind leaving all the boys who are just too good for you alone, okay." She said it as more of a statement than question.

"Hey Morgan, don't be like that-" Carter started saying until one of Morgan's posse interrupted him, a little brunette with a sort of evil face.

"Carter, Morgan wasn't talking to you," she said with a smile. For a second I thought I saw fangs but blinked once and they were gone.

"So Annie," Morgan continued as if nothing had happened, "would-"

I interrupted her, "Yes Morgan, whatever you say Morgan." I gave Carter a small smile and walked away.

What was going on with me? Seeing things that weren't there. Acting like a wimp. Something was going on but I couldn't figure it out.

* * *

_So wasn't exactly the best chapter but had to let you guys see that something is going on with Annabeth and that she is acting a little OOC. So I love getting reviews and don't mind help improving._

_Cheerio chaps! (said in an English accent.)_


	4. How many times must I say it before

_How's this! Didn't take us much time updating as I thought I would. If this isn't a good chapter and __is a little cheesy/happy it's because I A+ my math finals! (or exams, not too sure what they were…) So sorry for that. Certain things tend to affect my writing. Read on my fellow literature lovers!_

* * *

**Chapter Four:**** How many times must I say it before you get the picture?**

As the weeks passed, the strange feeing stayed. Most of the time it was not too noticeable, but when I was around Evan or Morgan, it was close to unbearable.

After about six weeks of walking around, constantly looking for any sign of something more abnormal than usual I was a complete wreck. I was having problems concentrating, my dyslexia was worse and my nerves were shattered. The worst thing was that I was constantly wishing for Percy, reminding me how much I missed him. I had reached my breaking point and finally decided to talk to someone about it. That someone was Kim.

We were in our room when I first told her about it. She was lying on her bed, reading a book and had her Ipod in her ears. I was sitting at my desk trying to do an assignment.

I couldn't concentrate at all. Words were jumping off the page and I was having trouble drawing a straight line, even with a ruler. I threw my pencil down, sighed deeply and put my head in my arms on the desk.

"Something wrong?" I heard Kim say from across the room.

"No, what would have given you that idea?" I said, my voice full or sarcasm.

"Now I know something is up? Can I help you at all?"

"Something implies only one thing. For me it's more like everything," I groaned.

I heard her get up and come stand by me. "Then maybe I can help you with one or some of the problems. But I'm not guaranteeing success, I'm no miracle worker."

"I just feel so…messed up. I'm not acting like myself at all!"

"You mean you've gone soft?"

"Yeah. Do you feel it too?"

"I feel something, but not in the way you're describing. I've been constantly angry and violent lately, which is so unlike me. I've been acting how I would never act. That doesn't even make sense! But is that kind of what you talking about?"

I lifted my head and looked at her. So she isn't as scary as she seems. "Pretty much. That and this feeling that just won't go away!"

"A feeling of something dangerous? Like something is going to happen? And that we are missing something?"

"How do you always know?"

"Because I'm feeling it too. Maybe it's a halfblood thing…"

"So what we going to do?"

"What can we do? Keep an eye on things and wait for it to come. There isn't much else."

"I guess we should just be on our guard."

Kim came closer and crouched down next to me.

"It'll be okay," she said softly.

"I know," I sighed, "I'm just feeling a little lonely, which makes no sense."

"You miss Percy, don't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, then maybe you need to see him."

"That's kind of pathetic, that I can't get through a couple of weeks without him."

She shrugged and suggested that maybe it was something I just had to get used to.

After our talk, we went downstairs to sit with the girls. Being with them seemed to calm me down, a little. The strange feeling decreased and I began acting, and feeling, more like myself again.

* * *

The next day, at my design class, I felt like I was back in the zone and nothing could mess with me. This was a way better feeling than any I had had in the past weeks.

At the end of the class, the teacher announced that we would be doing our first drawn assignment. In groups. I immediately turned to Kim and we had a silent confirmation on being together.

But of course the teacher had to be a buzz kill* said loudly over the ruckus that had broken out. It generally happens when a teacher says the assignment is in pairs. When will they learn?

"And I have chosen the pairs, so everyone, settle down now."

A collective "aaah!" was heard throughout the room.

"Yes, yes I know that you would all prefer to be with your friends, but that's not how it's going to work."

With that being said he proceeded to call out the pairs.

Kim was paired with this pimply creeper named Austin Dystern. He looked happy, she didn't.

Most pairs had been called out and so had all the people I would have liked to be with. It was then, while looking around the room, I saw one of Morgan's cronies. It was the evil little brunette who I thought had fangs. She was sitting way in the front, twirling her hair around her fingers. Oh Styx! I just knew she was going to be my partner.

"Annabeth Chase, you're paired with Sam Guisuge."

"Who?" I asked loudly.

Of course, the evil brunette turned. I think I jinxed it.

"Me," she said, looking at me with this glint in her eyes. I glint of what I couldn't really figure.

I muttered a sarcastic yay. It wasn't loud enough for her to hear, actually no-one except the people on either side of me, yet I got the feeling she could. She glared at me then turned back to the front.

I said it once and I'll say it again, oh Styx!

After class she came up to me.

"Well, seeing as I'm paired up with you, we actually have to spend time together. You're coming over the Gamma house, I don't dare to step into your revolting shack."

"Ain't I just the luckiest person alive!" I answered her whiny voice with such obvious sarcasm that even a moron could have gotten.

Sam just looked at me real confused. I guess she was more than a moron then.

"Fine, I'll do it at your place. When?" I said after about three minutes of her looking at me with the expression that clearly says 'I'm stupid, please talk slow'.

"Tomorrow after five. I have a nail appointment before that and I cannot miss it!"

"Whatever. But tell your housemates that I am allowed. I don't feel like being the centre of a bitch-athon*."

"Your weird," she stated and walked away.

I noticed she made a weird clanking sound when she walked. Maybe it was the heels.

I would say it again, but three times is just too much. Everyone must have the picture by now*. All I'll say this time is, mother of Zeus!

* * *

_*buzz kill __– a term that means to destroy the mood, or ruin your personal happiness (at the moment)._

_*bitch-athon – a marathon of bitchiness._

*_Everyone must have the picture by now – expression saying that it should be understood by now. (Just written in case someone doesn't know)_

_So review and let me know what you think, lets see if i can get the number up to 10. Please, just for my ego (tehee). The whole story is going to start making sense after this…I think. Cross your fingers that I know where I'm going with this._

_Peace and Love_


	5. My Assignment Partner Has Fangs

_New chapter! Now things will start picking up._

_Also for those who want more Percebeth, just wait, I have some interesting things planned…_

_Disclaimer: you guys know the drill already..._

* * *

**Chapter Five: ****My Assignment Partner Has Fangs**

Guess where I am at this very moment! Don't know? Isn't it obvious? Well then I'll tell you. I am sitting on an overstuffed chair in an entrance hall. Doesn't sound that unusual? What if I told you that said chair in said entrance hall is in the Gamma sorority house. Yeah, knew it would shock you.

Actually it shocks me! Since I got here, which incidentally was about half an hour ago, I haven't been asked to get out. Though, I have gotten quite a few looks. Ok not a few, the truth is a lot. But still, haven't been shouted at yet, or even spoken too. That doesn't bother me at all. I am simply sitting, reading an architecture textbook, waiting for Sam to get back from her nail appointment.

I remember her saying not to come before five so I came at five thirty. That was half an hour ago. Here is one of the times I am totally grateful to be me. If I wasn't I would probably be very embarrassed, uncomfortable and entirely bored. Only a child of Athena could find entertainment in a school text book. It's lucky I'm not a child of Apollo or something. They can't be entertained by anything!

That reminded me of Percy, that impulsive child. I had promised to call him later tonight. He seems to have developed a very bad case verbal diarrhoea. Now that I think about it, he always was talkative, but it has gotten worse. I had a very funny image of him in my situation, flitting for person to person, talking about the biggest load of crap. I smiled a little, which was unfortunately when two Gamma girls walked passed me.

"Oh my god, she is such a loser! What is she doing here?" I heard the one 'whisper' to the other.

"Doing research on how idiots manage to graduate," I muttered, rather loudly.

They both glared at me and walked on, talking about me. They reminded me of two ducks, waddling along with asses in the air. I found this very funny and started giggling very softly. Who knew Gammas were such good amusement.

"Ah-hem," I hear someone clear there throat above me.

I look up and see Sam standing there with her hands on her hips. Her lips were pouted and she was putting on the whole, 'why did I have to be paired with this freak' look.

I stood up and simply said, "You're late."

She rolled her eyes and said, "I said not to come before five!"

"Never knew you couldn't tell the time, cause it's after six now," I said with a little venom. She had made we wait over half an hour when I was late to start with.

"What ever!" Sam said while rolling her eyes again.

She started walking away and I followed. We went up some stairs and along a corridor until we got to her room. It was nice and all, just very princess-y.

"Nice room," I said sarcastically.

"Just sit down so we can get working. I want to be with you for as little time as possible."

I looked around, searching for a place to sit. Sam had taken the desk chair, and no comfortable places, besides the bed and floor, were left. I felt like pissing her off a little bit more, so I dumped my books on her bed and sat on it. As I thought, she glared at me, clearly annoyed.

"So-" I stared when I was cut off.

"No so. This is how it's going to work. I would rather not do this with you, at all, but seeing as I can't fail, we'll split the assignment up. You will do the designing and drawing, and I'll do the written bit."

"But then I'm doing most the work! The written is basically nothing!" I protested.

"Your point? So we'll talk basic ideas now and then you can do the drawing. Have it done by next Friday, and I can then have the weekend to type it up. Now let's start, I have a date at seven thirty and I need to get ready."

"Well, I would hate to waste more of your valuable time, so how about I do what I want and then you can write about it afterwards?" I said angrily, getting up.

"Uh, no! You will design a temple and it better be to the Greek goddess Hecate."

That was weird. Temple? Hecate? And why on earth would someone think of Greek Mythology? Besides for one of the demigods I mean. It's not normal mortal behaviour. Sam must have seen the look on my face because she started blushing.

"That's very…decisive," I said cautiously.

She glared at me and once again I saw a flash of fangs. "So what? I like Greek myths and I think Hecate is the best of all those pitiful gods. You have a problem with that?" she spat at me, eyes seemingly red.

"No n…not at all. I better get going a…and let you get ready for your date," I stammered while picking up my stuff quickly. Stupid Annabeth, how could you not bring your knife with you? Some daughter of Athena you are.

I walked through the door and turned in time to see Sam standing there.

"You're lucky it's not time yet," she said fast and soft, and them slammed the door.

I got out of that house as fast as I could and virtually ran to my house. As I entered and ran across the living room I heard Lucy.

"How were the Gammas?"

"Did they give you a hard time?" Em said.

I shouted out, "Fine and no," while racing up the stairs.

"Please can Kim be here. Please can Kim be here," I heard myself muttering.

I opened the door to find Percy in the middle of the room and Kim talking to him from her bed. I only stopped long enough to figure it was an Iris-message before walking into the room, slamming the door shut and dropping my stuff loudly on the floor.

"Hey Annabeth, Percy and I-" Kim started saying.

"Doesn't matter. My assignment partner is a monster!" I exclaimed at last.

* * *

_After reading this again and feeling a little….no word fits my feeling, I don't know if I'm going to continue with this. Depends on how my holidays are and if my friends decide to stop being so…..yeah indescribable._

_C__iao i lettori_


	6. AN Sorry Letter

Hey all my lovely readers :)

I know these are irritating and everything but I'm sorry to have to let you know that I don't think I will be continuing with this story.

I can't seem to find the motivation to write anymore and now that I think about what I have written and what I had planned it well….it seems to be a little idiotic.

Also my life is pretty hectic with all the work I have to do and everything else, I don't actually know if I will have time to carry on.

So I am very sorry and maybe, if my life easies up a little and I have enough motivation then I might just continue with the story.

But just remember, I love you all and thank you for taking the time to read my story.

All my love,

Me (MusicalCurls) x


	7. Tipsy Surprises are the Best

_Okay so it is like almost 2am where I am and I cannot sleep. So of course I get thinking about the story I once wrote on fanfiction and how I never finished it and never wrote the part I always wanted to write._

_So here I am, saying sorry to all those once again who ever liked my story. I never thought anyone would. And maybe, if I can remember what my plot was and find some inspiration will I continue the story and maybe, hopefully, finish it._

_The thing is, I mainly wrote and got addicted to ff when I was kinda depressed over moving to a new country and not having many friends. Luckily things changed._

_So once again I am sorry. I loved everyone of your reviews ( I reread them) and hope you like this chapter._

_This is my idea of what I wanted to happen when Annabeth was having problems with Evan. Its later on in the story, say just before winter break maybe, and there is no more Sam._

_Just for the record, she was an empousa, so whoever guessed that you guys are genii! Even though I made it kind of obvious._

_Anyway enough rambling, here's the chapter….._

* * *

**Chapter: Surprises make more of an impact when tipsy**

I sometimes wonder why I even bother.

Bother about what I bet you are wondering. The answer is bothering to go to these stupid fraternity parties where people are always drunk, girls are acting like tools and Evan and Morgan get a sadistic pleasure out of tormenting me.

For different reasons of course.

Evan still thinks that I belong to him. Maybe that explains why I am the Gamma's public enemy number one and why people, guys in particular, are constantly avoiding me.

Don't get me wrong, I got Percy and all that and don't need guys chatting me up, but I would like some guy friends. Sometimes they can be better listeners than girls.

But Morgan….it seems to have just gotten worse. Wish she could get it through that thick skull of hers that I DID NOT BULLY SAM UNTIL SHE HAD A MENTAL BREAKDOWN! She didn't have a mental breakdown at all. She just broke down…into dust. Even when she isn't a Gamma (Sam) she can still make me look bad. Stupid hybrid bronze donkey leech thing.

And why am I rambling so? Well isn't it obvious. Tonight is the last party before winter break, held by the Kappas, and if you don't go then you might as well not go to Harvard.

And Kim is forcing me.

"What I am not forcing you!"

"Didn't your mom ever teach you not to read over someone's shoulder? And not to read someone's private journal?"

"Well technically my mom didn't. She just taught me how to harness the sun's summer rays so that I am always chipper! But that's not the point. I am not forcing you, I just don't feel like going without you. Totally different thing!"

"So didn't your dad teach you then?"

"My dad was more interested with teaching me how to shoot a four pointer than socially acceptable behaviour. Anyway you are changing the subject!"

"There is a subject to this meaningless conversation of ours?"

"Yes Miss Oh-So-Gloomy! This potential suicide note you writing."

"How so is it suicidal?" I asked finally swivelling around my chair to face her. I regretted it immediately. She had that look on her face. The kind of look that makes you want to spill the beans, as if you were a four year old caught having drawn all over the passage walls with your crayons.

But the fact that Kim was sporting that particular look made it worse.

There is something about those bloody green eyes.

No wonder why Jason is head over heels for her.

"Do I need to get into it?" she answered me, raising an eyebrow. "Plus even though Morgan has gotten worse, the constant feeling of un-wantedness...is that even a word...she gets from Evan is totally worth it. And you know it!"

"You have exposed my evil side. Hide the children." Monotone.

"Oh my the children," she mocks in a high pitched southern accent. "Skrew the children. Listen," Kim softens her tone and face, pulling me from the desk chair and next to her on my bed, "I know you feeling useless and I know whatever is messing up Olympus is affecting you but this isn't you! And I know this isn't about Morgan or Evan cause you can handle them. What really is the problem?"

I feel the tear that has been threatening to fall finally makes its way down my face, leaving a probably black track behind it from my minimal eyeliner.

"I don't think he cares anymore," I admit.

Kim laughs a short, harsh laugh. "What bullshit! Gods sweetie, you have gotten yourself worked up over nothing. Why in Hades wouldn't he?" She stands up from the bed and stops in front of me, arms crossed, hair tossed over one shoulder, looking exactly like my mom besides for the eyes.

Once again, those eyes.

"Are we talking about the same him?"

"You know we are."

After a little pause, I sigh. "We are," I mumble.

"And who is right?"

"You are."

I feel like a child.

"And who is being moronic?"

"I am."

"And who is gonna look super hot at the party tonight after I am finished with her?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "Who gets the feeling she is missing something and her friend is withholding important information? I am!" I mock her.

"Any more backchat young lady Miss Gloomy-Gloom and you will be forced to wear more makeup and higher heels than originally planned."

"Yes mom….hey! That's not fair! You never wear heels and you forcing me to!"

"I'm going to see Jen about a pair of stilettos."

Mother of Gods.

* * *

Ok so maybe Kim was right. Maybe I was enjoying myself. And maybe Morgan hasn't come up to me telling me that she doesn't care about Evan because she has found someone better.

And maybe she hasn't cornered me and isn't describing every detail of this new guy and why I wouldn't be his type.

And maybe those maybes are all true. Maybe it would be better if they weren't.

"Annie you have no idea how gorgeous he is! So totally out of your league. Black messy hair, beautiful green eyes, tall, buff, obviously a football player! Oh and he is totally into me! When I met him he told me that my blonde hair reminded him of someone beautiful he knows and -"

"You mean your dyed blonde hair?" I finally interrupt her.

"Can you be more of a bitch? I'm being very nice to you, especially after what you did to Sam, and telling you all about this amazing guy I just met. A guy so amazing that I'm even letting you have Evan!"

"How many times do I have to tell you I don't want Evan! And that I didn't bully Sam! And you seriously think a guy you just met has fallen in love with you?" I close my eyes and lift my hand up to massage the bridge of my nose. She is giving me a headache. Or is it the alcohol?

"Well of course! When I saw him talking to that whore Kim and he looked at me and said that line about my hair and smiled, I just knew it! And then he totally walked away from perfect little Kim **(AN sarcasm)** so I have to be something special!"

Honestly? Is she serious? Her vs Kim? Is that a joke? And that supposed love line sounds more like an insult than a compliment. How the hell do people like her get into Harvard?

I open my eyes and look at her. "Morgan if you gonna make me listen to your crap I'm gonna have to get another drink. I might as well be borderline drunk when you start taking hits on me so that it won't hurt as much in the morning."

Her face shows confusion at first. But it does start changing into something else, which I wouldn't know what because I had already turned and walked off in search of Kim, or Jen or anyone of my friends.

Trying to find your friends in a jam packed party ain't easy. After jumping up and down trying to recognise someone's head, being pushed and stepped on I finally spotted a golden head that looked familiar. Kim. I started making my way over to her.

And she is talking to someone. A tall black messy haired someone. From the back it could be Morgan's new interest. She's going to be pis-

And that is when I walked into someone. Namely Evan.

"Hey baby! Didn't think I would see you tonight! Where you off to in such a hurry?"

I don't even bother looking up at him. "Hey Evan. Yes I am here. Kind of trying to get to Kim, so of you don't mind..." I started pushing past him.

Suddenly there is a hand around my wrist. And it hurts. Evan grabbed my wrist. I look up at him.

"Let go," I hiss.

"Sorry Annie but I think it's about time we got to know each other a little better."

Gods his breath reeked of vodka and cigarettes. His pupils are dilated too.

"You're drunk," I state.

"And you to pretty to not to be another notch." Now he has my other wrist. And we are walking backwards. I don't want to be a notch! I also don't know how I got so weak. Can one bottle of beer do that to you?

"You are not helping me achieve my intended purpose, which was to be going in the opposite direction as to what you are now forcing me in." I know, lame. But that's how I act when nervous.

"Oh little Annie. Smart little Annie. Annie is coming home with me tonight," he sang in a really terrible voice while reaching where he wanted me to be, against a wall.

"Stop calling me that!" I spit at him.

"I will call you whatever I want. And after tonight I don't think you'll be complaining either," Evan smiles evilly. Shit, I'm skrewed.

He starts moving his face towards mine. Go away I don't want to kiss you. You're not Percy! Closer. Closer! Come on Annabeth! What is wrong with you!

I turn my head so all he gets is my cheek and then I shout, "F*** OFF!"

"Now listen here Annabeth," he is pushing into me, flattening me against the wall and squishing the air out my lungs, "I will get what I want and I will use any..." Evan trails off.

I turn my face to look why and I notice a hand gripping Evan's shoulder. A big familiar hand. I know that hand! I need a voice or face to match!

"Get away from her now or I _will_ break something," a deep voice growls.

My heart stops. Percy.

Evan releases my wrists, which he still had and have caused my hands to go numb, and turns his back to me.

Since I have been released I slip out from behind him and there and behold is Percy.

My heart is now beating really fast. I look at his face, the face I his missed so much. He looks the same but even more manly and rather pissed too. His normally sea green, happy eyes are a cold, threatening stormy sea colour and his eyebrows are drawn close together.

With Percy, that is never a good thing.

"Percy," I finally breathe out, releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding.

He turns to me. And smiles! And his eyes go back to my favourite colour.

"Hey Wise Girl. Miss me?"

"Not on your life Seaweed Brain!" I retort back. Yes baby I am back!

Evan obviously isn't liking this. He steps forward until he is nose to nose with Percy. Not a good idea.

I watch Percy's eyes again turn from that beautiful sea green to stormy sea. I also notice how much taller he is than Evan. And cuter. How did I ever consider Evan hot? Compared to Percy he is just...well blah.

"I don't believe I know you," Evan hisses at Perce. The obvious meaning behind his words are along the lines of "who the f*** do you think you are"

"I don't believe you got right to be touching my girl. Now as we both believe different things, maybe you should back off and I won't have to make sure no girl ever comes near you again," Percy threatens.

An overly calm Percy equals not good for the person standing opposite. And I really don't mind.

"I always get what I want. And right now she's what I want. I hope you like second hand," Evan spits out. I can see Percy clenching his fist and I know I would love to see Evan get what's been coming for him but...I just can't.

"Jackson don't!" Kim says from somewhere. I would look but I'm too focused on my tensed up boyfriend who is about to commit murder.

Percy looks in her direction, and that's when I notice the ring of spectators around us.

"But-" he manages to get out before Evan's fist collides with his stomach.

Any normal person would have been winded. But Percy is of course Percy. So Evan instead is clutching his fist, swearing and looking generally bewildered.

"And that's my invitation" he says will raising his own fist. "Say bye bye to your pretty face mother f***er," slamming into Evan's nose just after saying this.

You would expect for a fight to break out. But that didn't happen. Instead Evan falls to the ground, clutching his now probably broken nose and starts shuffling away from Percy. Percy of course, is walking after him, purposely nearly stepping on him.

"WHAT THE HELL! EVAN!" Morgan screeches and run towards Evan awkwardly on her stilettos, landing on the ground next to him. She looks up at Percy and her eyes go wide.

I just realised something, "Percy you Morgan's new crush!" I burst out laughing.

He looks confused as normal, "I am? Who's Morgan?"

Morgan looks hurt. She lets go of Evan, who she was cradling, stands up and shrieks at Percy, "I am! I can't believe you did this! And after you called me beautiful! We could have been something!"

"We could? I did? When? Is it only me that is confused?"

I go to stand next to Percy and face him. "You always are. And I am always the one who clears it up for you. Like now. She is referring to the fact that you told her that her hair reminded you of someone beautiful" I explain.

"But I was talking about you," he informs me, moving closer, reducing the gap between us.

But someone always has to ruin the moment. That someone is Kim, my best friend, besides for Thalia.

"He always is! It's too cheesy to not be part of a romantic comedy! Now kiss her already! I've had enough with her moping."

"We would have if you didn't ruin the moment," I turned and glared at her.

"Hey the moment's never ruined," Percy says gently, taking that last step forward, locking his hands behind my back and pulling me up till I'm on my tippy toes and finally bringing his soft and totally kissable lips to mine.

I forget about the crowd around us, the girls awing, Morgan's crying and Evan's whimpering. I'm with Percy, he is kissing me and all I want to do is lace my fingers around his neck and into his hair. Which I do.

Somewhere in the background I hear a sharp, "Get over it Morgan. No one cares."

And just to show her how much I don't care, I untangle my one hand, point it in the direction of Morgan and give her the finger, all while still kissing my perfect, protective, amazing boyfriend.

I just remembered I want to do something. I end the kiss with Perce, not without an unhappy moan from him, let go of him, wink and turn around.

While my reunion with Percy was going on, Evan picked himself off the floor and gathered some of his Kappa buddies, who are now all standing where I turned to.

Just to add insult to injury, I walk up to Evan, who is standing in the middle still holding his nose, say to him, "I never wanted you," and punch him right in his um sweet spot.

While he doubles over in pain, I laugh, turn back around, take Percy's hand and start walking towards the door.

"Good thing you don't have your knife with you."

I giggle.

"Percabeth!" I hear Kim shout behind us, "The best thing to ever happen! You gotta love them!"

I'll kill her tomorrow. She seems to have forgotten we share a room.

* * *

_Well there you go. Now it is 4.30 am and I'm still not tired._

_Yes it is over two and a half thousand words._

_Yes it is corny._

_Yes there is a lot of swearing but it's with stars *****. Plus swearing expresses the anger._

_No it is not how I imagined it, my stories never turn out well on paper._

_Yes Annabeth is ooc. As is Percy, kinda._

_And yes Kim could possibly be me in a more awesome form._

_Do I like it? F*** yeah!_

_And would like to know what you, my fantastic once upon a time readers think too._


End file.
